


Bones and Tongue

by clio_jlh



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Oral Fixation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones has a talented tongue, no matter what he's using it for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bones and Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a st_respect Ship Battle party post. Intended to be ship-neutral, though my head voice was obviously Jim. Thanks to Plu for the beta!

My favorite part of him has to be his tongue. And no, not just for those reasons.

He's always talking. He talks when he's irritable (which, let's face it, is most of the time), he talks when he's panicking, he talks when I'm panicking, he talks to soothe, to goad, to joke, to get what he wants, to get what he thinks I want, to _win the goddamned argument why am I surrounded by MORONS? _

He has a pretty extensive vocabulary, even if his favorite word is "damnit." He talked me into bed, after all.

Sometimes, especially when he's shouting about something I already agree with and I know he just needs to vent, I watch his mouth, watch his tongue form all those words that are floating past me, listen to the low rumbling growl of his voice, and when he's run out of steam I kiss him, and direct his energies to more fruitful pursuits.

Also he has quite a palate. Not refined exactly, but he enjoys good food and good booze, savors it. There are moments when he's eating and he'll just sit back from the table, chewing, eyes closed and a completely satisfied smile on his face. I'd bet taste is his favorite sense, the one he'd least want to part with, at least on a selfish level. It runs to the sweet, to bourbon and pies and yams.

He said once that Joanna had asked him if he was sweet on me, and that's when he knew he must be. I'd heard that phrase before, but at that moment I thought that maybe he thought I was sweet, or at least a sweet. He certainly seems to think I taste good.

And yes, okay, that tongue of his is very talented, adept at both sucking and licking its way around my tab A and slipping into my slot B. It's long and it's strong and I swear to god it can go around _corners_ and into places that I wouldn't expect a tongue to reach. And when those lips get in on the action …

Sorry, where was I? Oh, right. And what I said about talking me into bed? He's still talking now, even after he's gotten me there, a constant flow of how much he likes whatever I'm doing to him and what he's doing to me. Or out of bed; his favorite foreplay is to catch me in the hall, pull me aside, and while to the casual passerby it looks like we're having a perfectly normal conversation about ship business, he's actually telling me every single nasty thing he's going to do to me the second we're both off shift and it's all I can do to stay upright. He smiles, and winks, and walks away as though butter wouldn't melt in his mouth.

See what I mean? The talking, the eating and drinking, the sex, I can't keep them separate when it comes to Dr. Leonard McCoy.

But he's an old fashioned guy, so according to him, the best part is the kissing. And I can't disagree.


End file.
